


脑洞爽

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, R-18G, 含正常人难以接受内容
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 如标题。含正常人难以接受内容。只有脑洞，无具体描写，要看肉可以点叉了。
Relationships: Mito Youhei/Mitsui Hisashi, 洋三
Kudos: 1





	脑洞爽

学长因为不合作打假球，被搞了，扔在巷子里，水户是那条街老大，手下来报告，水户去看到是学长，硬了。那种血，那种纤弱的表情。交代左右弄回去，就搞了他（就是学长还可能死的时候）。学长恢复健康之后，那种感情就没有了，又觉得他很烦，是个麻烦。然后就抓他的头撞玻璃，碎了头上是血，水户又觉得硬了。就不停撞，撞到学长失血就要死，水户抓着他的脑袋，搞他，看着学长那副就要死了的样子，就高潮了。  
这时候，水户当然看出自己的性癖了。他拿别人做实验，发现都没有这种感觉。只有对着学长才是硬了。（樱木？开玩笑，樱木要是受伤，水户的反应会是硬了？先说杀多少吧。）。  
学长就这样被水户折腾来折腾去，搞得都失智了，也越来越容易濒死，在水户看来，也就越来越美丽。终于有一次，在水户高潮的时候，学长死了。  
学长的父亲调查了这件事，为学长复仇，同样对待水户，把水户变成失智的性奴隶。同时，保管学长的尸体，投资科学发展，希望有一天儿子能复活。  
结果学长真的活了过来，记忆就在那一天，慢慢恢复，继续以前的生活。后来有一天，学长发现了变成性奴隶的水户，很震惊。发现是父亲这样做，为自己报仇，心情很复杂。其实他并不是那样痛恨水户，那一天不是水户手下找到，水户救他，自己肯定死了。那时候，他看到水户疯狂的样子，也觉得水户很可怜。他求父亲放了水户，但是这样的水户，也没办法正常生活。就在家里照顾他。水户一开始没有认出学长，（怎么可能认得出），精神调教好了一点之后，才发现是学长在照顾他，就觉得很讽刺，也觉得，你是来杀我的吧。就想激怒学长，让自己早点死，（水户不想樱木看到自己现在这样子）。学长被他说的过程中，反而意识到自己对水户的感情。是啊，现在这么做，怎么可能因为自己是圣人，只是，只是……原谅一切也好，照顾他也好，想要他恢复原状，都是因为自己喜欢那时候的水户。想要，这个人操我。我自己确实是这样自私的感情。知道了之后，学长反而有清晰的计划了。我想要的，是能操我，喜欢操我的水户。就开始给水户口交，恢复水户阴茎的感觉，恢复水户阴茎的高潮，等水户阴茎恢复得差不多，就操他阴茎。把水户变成另一种性奴。属于三井寿的，自己的报复。就这样囚禁水户，给水户吃阴茎粗壮的药，自己也越来越淫荡，越来越不想离开水户的阴茎。这样对水户当然也是折磨，水户找了个机会，藏了玻璃，割了锁，把三井肺戳伤，然后看到学长在那里流血喘息的样子，突然就又回来补了很多刀，终于越来越兴奋，就那样强奸了三井。学长一直被戳着，被压着，但是他好兴奋，好高兴。那时候的水户来了。学长兴奋到（当然还有濒死的原因）失禁失粪，体会到人生最大的高潮。水户就这样又一次把三井搞死了。水户也好兴奋，抱着学长脸啃，还奸尸，奸了三次之后才停止，这时候学长终于也不动了。水户知道自己又惹出了麻烦，又很懊悔又搞死了三井，以后没得搞，他想到那时候三井确实是死了，一定有什么技术让死去的三井又活过来。然后在屋子里找到了三井收集的资料，凭借这些不完整的资料，水户完成了让三井成功复活。于是学长就可以不停地死去活来啦！两人都可以玩得好尽性！真的是天生一对！没有比他们更适合的！


End file.
